About two percent of people in the United States have glaucoma. Glaucoma is a group of eye diseases that causes pathological changes in the optic disk and corresponding visual field loss resulting in blindness if untreated. Intraocular pressure elevation is the major etiologic factor in all glaucomas.
In glaucomas associated with an elevation in eye pressure the source of resistance to outflow is in the trabecular meshwork. The tissue of the trabecular meshwork allows the “aqueous” to enter Schlemm's canal, which then empties into aqueous collector channels in the posterior wall of Schlemm's canal and then into aqueous veins. The aqueous or aqueous humor is a transparent liquid that fills the region between the cornea at the front of the eye and the lens. The aqueous humor is constantly secreted by the ciliary body around the lens, so there is a continuous flow of the aqueous humor from the ciliary body to the eye's front chamber. The eye's pressure is determined by a balance between the production of aqueous and its exit through the trabecular meshwork (major route) or via uveal scleral outflow (minor route). The trabecular meshwork is located between the outer rim of the iris and the internal periphery of the cornea. The portion of the trabecular meshwork adjacent to Schlemm's canal causes most of the resistance to aqueous outflow (juxtacanilicular meshwork).
Glaucoma is grossly classified into two categories: closed-angle glaucoma and open-angle glaucoma. The closed-angle glaucoma is caused by closure of the anterior angle by contact between the iris and the inner surface of the trabecular meshwork. Closure of this anatomical angle prevents normal drainage of aqueous humor from the anterior chamber of the eye. Open-angle glaucoma is any glaucoma in which the angle of the anterior chamber remains open, but the exit of aqueous through the trabecular meshwork is diminished. The exact cause for diminished filtration is unknown for most cases of open-angle glaucoma. However, there are secondary open-angle glaucomas which may include edema or swelling of the trabecular spaces (from steroid use), abnormal pigment dispersion, or diseases such as hyperthyroidism that produce vascular congestion.
All current therapies for glaucoma are directed at decreasing intraocular pressure. This is initially by medical therapy with drops or pills that reduce the production of aqueous humor or increase the outflow of aqueous. However, these various drug therapies for glaucoma are sometimes associated with significant side effects, such as headache, blurred vision, allergic reactions, death from cardiopulmonary complications and potential interactions with other drugs. When the drug therapy fails, surgical therapy is used. Surgical therapy for open-angle glaucoma consists of laser (trabeculoplasty), trabeculectomy and aqueous shunting implants after failure of trabeculectomy or if trabeculectomy is unlikely to succeed. Trabeculectomy is a major surgery which is most widely used and is augmented with topically applied anticancer drugs such as 5-flurouracil or mitomycin-c to decrease scarring and increase surgical success.
Approximately 100,000 trabeculectomies are performed on Medicare age patients per year in the United States. This number would increase if the morbidity associated with trabeculectomy could be decreased. The current morbidity associated with trabeculectomy consists of failure (10-15%), infection (a life long risk about 2-5%), choroidal hemorrhage (1%, a severe internal hemorrhage from pressure too low resulting in visual loss), cataract formation, and hypotony maculopathy (potentially reversible visual loss from pressure too low).
If it were possible to bypass the local resistance to outflow of aqueous at the point of the resistance and use existing outflow mechanisms, surgical morbidity would greatly decrease. The reason for this is that the episcleral aqueous veins have a backpressure that would prevent the eye pressure from going too low. This would virtually eliminate the risk of hypotony maculopathy and choroidal hemorrhage. Furthermore, visual recovery would be very rapid and risk of infection would be very small (a reduction from 2-5% to 0.05%). Because of these reasons surgeons have tried for decades to develop a workable surgery for the trabecular meshwork.
The previous techniques, which have been tried, are goniotomy/trabeculotomy, and other mechanical disruption of the trabecular meshwork, such as trabeculopuncture, goniophotoablation, laser trabecular ablation and goniocurretage. They are briefly described below.
Goniotomy/Trabeculotomy: Goniotomy and trabeculotomy are simple and directed techniques of microsurgical dissection with mechanical disruption of the trabecular meshwork. These initially had early favorable responses in the treatment of open-angle glaucoma. However, long-term review of surgical results showed only limited success in adults. In retrospect, these procedures probably failed secondary to repair mechanisms and a process of “filling in”. The filling in is the result of a healing process which has the detrimental effect of collapsing and closing in of the created opening throughout the trabecular meshwork. Once the created openings close, the pressure builds back up and the surgery fails.
Trabeculopuncture: Q-switched Neodymium (Nd):YAG lasers also have been investigated as an optically invasive technique for creating full-thickness holes in trabecular meshwork. However, the relatively small hole created by this trabeculopuncture technique exhibits a filling in effect and fails.
Goniophotoablation/Laser Trabecular Ablation: Goniophotoablation is disclosed by Berlin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,172, and describes the use of an excimer laser to treat glaucoma by ablating the trabecular meshwork. This was not demonstrated by clinical trial to succeed. Hill et al. used an Erbium:YAG laser to create full thickness holes through trabecular meshwork (Hill et al., Lasers in Surgery and Medicine 11:341-346, 1991). This technique was investigated in a primate model and a limited human clinical trial at the University of California, Irvine. Although morbidity was zero in both trials, success rates did not warrant further human trials. Failure again was from filling in of created defects in trabecular meshwork by repair mechanisms. Neither of these is a valid surgical technique for the treatment of glaucoma.
Goniocurretage: This is an ab-interno (from the inside) mechanical disruptive technique. This uses an instrument similar to a cyclodialysis spatula with a microcurrette at the tip. Initial results are similar to trabeculotomy that fails secondary to repair mechanisms and a process of filling in.
Although trabeculectomy is the most commonly performed filtering surgery, Viscocanulostomy (VC) and non-penetrating trabeculectomy (NPT) are two new variations of filtering surgery. These are ab-externo (from the outside), major ocular procedures in which Schlemm's canal is surgically exposed by making a large and very deep scleral flap. In the VC procedure, Schlemm's canal is cannulated and viscoelastic substance injected (which dilates Schlemm's canal and the aqueous collector channels). In the NPT procedure, the inner wall of Schlemm's canal is stripped off after surgically exposing the canal.
Trabeculectomy, VC, and NPT are performed under a conjunctival and scleral flap, such that the aqueous humor is drained onto the surface of the eye or into the tissues located within the lateral wall of the eye. Normal physiological outflows are not used. These surgical operations are major procedures with significant ocular morbidity. When Trabeculectomy, VC, and NPT are thought to have a low chance for success, a number of implantable drainage devices have been used to ensure that the desired filtration and outflow of aqueous humor through the surgical opening will continue. The risk of placing a glaucoma drainage implant also includes hemorrhage, infection and postoperative double vision that is a complication unique to drainage implants.
Examples of implantable shunts or devices for maintaining an opening for the release of aqueous humor from the anterior chamber of the eye to the sclera or space underneath conjunctiva have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,007,511 (Prywes), 6,007,510 (Nigam), 5,893,837 (Eagles et al.), 5,882,327 (Jacob), 5,879,319 (Pynson et al.), 5,807,302 (Wandel), 5,752,928 (de Roulhac et al.), 5,743,868 (Brown et al.), 5,704,907 (Nordquist et al.), 5,626,559 (Solomon), 5,626,558 (Suson), 5,601,094 (Reiss), RE. 35,390 (Smith), 5,558,630 (Fisher), 5,558,629 (Baerveldt et al.), 5,520,631 (Nordquist et al.), 5,476,445 (Baerveldt et al.), 5,454,796 (Krupin), 5,433,701 (Rubinstein), 5,397,300 (Baerveldt et al.), 5,372,577 (Ungerleider), 5,370,607 (Memmen), 5,338,291 (Speckman et al.), 5,300,020 (L'Esperance, Jr.), 5,178,604 (Baerveldt et al.), 5,171,213 (Price, Jr.), 5,041,081 (Odrich), 4,968,296 (Ritch et al.), 4,936,825 (Ungerleider), 4,886,488 (White), 4,750,901 (Molteno), 4,634,418 (Binder), 4,604,087 (Joseph), 4,554,918 (White), 4,521,210 (Wong), 4,428,746 (Mendez), 4,402,681 (Haas et al.), 4,175,563 (Arenberg et al.), and 4,037,604 (Newkirk).
All of the above embodiments and variations thereof have numerous disadvantages and moderate success rates. They involve substantial trauma to the eye and require great surgical skill by creating a hole over the full thickness of the sclera/cornea into the subconjunctival space. Furthermore, normal physiological outflow pathways are not used. The procedures are mostly performed in an operating room generating a facility fee, anesthesiologist's professional fee and have a prolonged recovery time for vision. The complications of filtration surgery have inspired ophthalmic surgeons to look at other approaches to lowering intraocular pressure.
The trabecular meshwork and juxtacanilicular tissue together provide the majority of resistance to the outflow of aqueous and, as such, are logical targets for surgical removal in the treatment of open-angle glaucoma. In addition, minimal amounts of tissue are altered and existing physiologic outflow pathways are utilized. Trabecular bypass surgery has the potential for much lower risks of choroidal hemorrhage, infection and uses existing physiologic outflow mechanisms. This surgery could be performed under topical anesthesia in a physician's office with rapid visual recovery.
Therefore, there is a great clinical need for the treatment of glaucoma by a method that would be faster, safer and less expensive than currently available modalities. Trabecular bypass surgery is an innovative surgery which uses a micro stent, shunt, or other implant to bypass diseased trabecular meshwork alone at the level of trabecular meshwork and use or restore existing outflow pathways. The object of the present invention is to provide a means and methods for treating elevated intraocular pressure in a manner which is simple, effective, disease site specific and can be performed on an outpatient basis.